The Yule Ball
by xox-brittany
Summary: It's Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 4th year. And it's time for the Yule Ball. Read to find out what happens! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


**Disclaimer: I don't Own/Take credit for anything. Everything I'm writing is based on the amazing books by JK Rowling. The way she wrote about the Yule Ball, was absolutely perfect. I'm only writing what I think would have been an interesting twist to be put into the Yule Ball chapter during Goblet Of Fire. That's why this is called Fan Fiction. Enjoy. And let me know what you think. Reviews are awesome!**

The Yule Ball

(One Shot)

It's two weeks before the Yule Ball, and Hermione Granger was desperately hoping she's be asked by the one guy she's had he eye on since her first day at Hogwarts. Ron Weasley. Hermione wasn't so sure why she was drawn to him so much. Maybe it was because of his red hair that she adored so much. Or maybe the fact that they were always bickering, which Hermione always enjoyed. Whatever it was, it was something like love at first sight for Hermione. But she couldn't help but wonder if Ron had the same feelings for her, like she did for him.

"Ginny, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked while her and Ginny (Who just so happened to be Ron's sister) where sitting along in the common room by the fire.

"Sure!" Ginny turned to face Hermione. Hermione wouldn't look at Ginny though; she continued to stare at the crackling fire.

"H-How does Ron feel about me?" She muttered, still not making eye contact with Ginny.

"Uhm… What do you mean?"

Hermione finally turned to face Ginny. "Like, w-what does he think of me? Does he like me?" There was a pause, and out of embarrassment Hermione turned to face the fire again.

"I don't know…" Ginny began a few moments later, breaking the silence. "Uhm… Do you like him?"

"Of course I do! Isn't it obvious? I've liked him since my first day at Hogwarts!" Hermione let out a sigh.

"Sorry, but Hermione, but why are you telling me all of this?"

"Sorry Ginny, I understand this must be really awkward for you. But I couldn't keep it in any longer… With the Yule Ball coming up and everything…"

"You want Ron to ask you to the Ball… Don't you?"

Hermione didn't speak, she only nodded.

"Well, back to your original question… No one knows Ron's feelings except for Ron himself… If you want to go to the ball with him, you've probably got to ask him yourself. There's no use waiting around for him to ask you."

"I guess you're right… Thanks Ginny. I'm going to go up to bed now. Goodnight."

Hermione got up off the chair she was sitting on, and headed up to the girls dormitories.

The next morning Hermione woke up just in time to catch up to Ron as he was leaving the common room.

"Hey!" Hermione smiled as she managed to catch up to him.

"Hi Hermione, what's got you in such a good this morning?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe the Yule Ball just put me in a good mood. I'm really excited for it!

"Are you? It seems like it's going to be stupid!"

"Oh… So you're not going to go? But it sounds like fun!"

"Are you mental? It'll only be fun if you have a date."

"Then ask someone! You still have two weeks!"

"I dunno… Everyone good is already taken…"

"Everyone good! Who knew you could be so shallow?"

"What? No… What's with you today?"

"Nothing that concerns you!" Hermione stopped off leaving Ron standing in the corridor with a confused look on his face.

As Hermione stepped into the Great Hall for Breakfast someone jumped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Herm-own-ninny, may I ask you a question?"

"Its Her-my-oh-nee" She corrected him. "But sure, what is it Viktor?"

"Herm-own-ninny, vill you go to ze ball vith me?"

Hermione didn't answer right away, she thought for a moment about how Ron reacted when she mentioned the ball. Ron obviously wasn't interested, so why shouldn't she go with Viktor.

"Herm-own-ninny? Yes? No?"

"Her-my-oh-nee, and yes, yes I'd love to."

Viktor smiled "It's great!"

Hermione fake smiled. "I'll talk to you later Viktor" And she walked along the side of the Gryffindor table looking for a place to sit. She spotted Ginny who was sitting with Neville Longbottom. "Hi Ginny, Hi Neville." Hermione said as she took a seat across from them.

"Sooooo, Did you ask him?" Ginny smiled eagerly.

"No." Hermione sighed.

"Ask who?" Neville asked, but both Ginny and Hermione ignored him.

"Why not?"

"Ask who?" Neville asked again.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione said simply.

"Ask who!" Neville practically screamed this time.

"Not now Neville!" Hermione snapped. "Look – I'm not really hungry… I'll talk to you later…" Hermione sighed as she got up from her seat, and left the great hall.

The weeks since Viktor asked Hermione to the ball have gone by incredibly fast. The ball was just around the corner. And everyone was franticly getting ready for the big day.

One night after a long day in the library, Hermione returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, to find Ron and Harry talking loudly, by the fire.

"What are we going to do?" She heard Ron say.

"I dunno… At least I asked someone, not my fault she turned me down." She heard Harry reply.

"What's going on between you two?" Hermione asked as she took a seat next to them.

"We need to find dates to the ball…" Harry began to explain.

"Hey, Hermione you're a girl right?" Ron asked.

"Very well spotted Ronald…" Hermione said coldly.

"Well, why don't you come with one of us?"

Hermione stood up from her seat. "For your information, someone has already asked me! And I said yes!"

"Someone asked you? Who?" Ron asked.

"Is that so hard to believe that somebody asked me? And I'm not going to tell you."

"Come on Hermione, who asked you?" Ron asked again.

"None of your business."

"Well then who are we gonna go with?"

"I heard Parvati hasn't got a date yet, and neither does her sister Padma in Ravenclaw. Maybe you two should consider asking them. Anyways I'm going to bed. Goodnight Harry. Goodnight Ronald." And she turned away and walked to the stairs leading to the girls dormitories.

"Wait! Who're you going with!" Ron called after her. Hermione ignored him, and proceeded up the stairs.

"Who's she going with?" Ron mumbled as he turned to face Harry. Harry shrugged.

The day of the ball has come at last. Harry ended up going to the ball with Parvati Patil, Ron with Parvati's twin sister Padma. Hermione's date was still unknown.

"Where's Hermione? You don't think she lied to us about having a date do you? For all we know, no one asked her, and she's crying in the girls' bathroom or something." Ron said to Harry when they arrived at the ball with Padma and Parvati.

Harry laughed at Ron's way of thinking, and shrugged.

"I mean. It's obvious isn't it? That nobody asked her."

"I wouldn't be so sure Ron…" Harry said as he turned Ron around to have the entrance of the Hall, to where Hermione stood, arm in arm with…

"Krum." Ron mumbled underneath his breath. "She's here with Krum!" Ron whispered as he turned to face Harry. Harry nodded.

Ron turned back to look at Hermione. He couldn't believe his eyes. He never noticed how beautiful she was before.

"And now it's about time for the champions to have the first dance with their dates!" Dumbledore announced.

The four champions plus their dates made their way into the middle of the dance floor, and a slow peaceful song began to play. And the champions with their date began to dance.

Everyone was dancing, and having a great time, except for Harry, Ron, Parvati, and Padma. Luckily for Parvati someone asked her to dance, because Harry obviously wouldn't.

"Viktor just went to get us drinks, you two should join us." Hermione said with a smile as she plopped herself on the seat next to Harry.

"We don't want to join you and Viktor." Ron said rather rudely.

"We're just friends Ron; it's not a big deal if you guys join us."

"I think he has more than friendship in mind…"

"Oh! That's what you think!"

"Yeah, that is what I think!"

Hermione didn't say another word. She stood up, and stormed off.

"I always knew she was a little bit mental…" Ron sighed.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" Padma finally spoke.

Ron glanced at her, then back at the floor, and simply said "No."

Padma sighed, stood up, and walked away from Ron and Harry.

The ball was nearly over by now, and Ron and Hermione were still having their argument.

"I just think he's too old for you is all!" Ron spat.

"Too old! Too old!"

"Yes Hermione, too old. He's 17!"

"Well Ron. Next time there's a ball. Pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does! And not as a last resort!" Hermione had tears streaming down her face now, and she stormed off.

"Hermione!" Ron called after her. Hermione wouldn't look back.

"Hermione! Please don't cry!" Ron chased after her, to see her crying on the stairs.

"Hermione, look don't cry. I hate seeing you like this…" Ron mumbled as he took a seat next to her.

"Go. Away." Hermione managed to say between sobs.

"No. Not until you tell me the real reason you're so upset."

Hermione wiped her tears off her face. "Fine." She mumbled. Ron looked into Hermione's eyes waiting for her to speak.

"Ron, the reason I'm so upset is that, you said you weren't going to ask anyone to the ball, because everyone good was already taken… when simply you could have took the one girl who's been in love with you since the very first time meeting you!"

Ron blinked. "W-Who?"

Hermione stood up from the step she was sitting on. "…Me…" She said as she began to sob, but she ran off before Ron had the chance to say anything.

Ron wasn't too sure what to say anyways. Ron was confused. Why would Hermione like him? He didn't think he was anything special. Plus they were always fighting. And in their first year Ron called her a nightmare, how could she really be in love with him after that…?

After the Yule Ball was over, Ron and Hermione went back to their everyday lives involving fighting with each other 24/7. Ron tried to forget what Hermione told him, but he couldn't manage to keep it off his mind. And Hermione tried to forget what she had told Ron. But she was back where she started, wondering if Ron feels the same way about her that she feels about him. Hermione knew that she wouldn't be able to get Ron to talk about his feelings and she really didn't want to talk about hers to Ron anytime soon. So Hermione decided she'd wait and see what would happen between her and Ron. Only time could tell.


End file.
